Just A Dream
by Hibisha
Summary: Maybe Natsumi had never planned on marrying Endou. But lady luck never was fair now was she...


Hibisha: Zonex nominated Rococo to die and I thought of Natsumi.

Rococo: What have I ever done to you people?

Zonex: *evil aura* You didn't come in I.E Go!

Rococo: -.-" What the-

Hibisha: *sweat drop* eh-hehehe! Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

**Song: Just a Dream.**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

"**Just A Dream****"**

November nineteenth.

Two weeks.

Two weeks after she turned eighteen. Not the most pleasant time for your loved one to die. So how did it happen? And why did it happen to her? Hadn't she suffered enough at time's hand?

Natsumi Raimon clenched the steering wheel tighter in her hands, her body trembling. Taking a left, she headed to the church, her body shaking like a leaf on a branch in October. Her white dress was rumpled, looking as if she had worn it in bed and come directly there.

She looked left and saw a box full of letters-letters he had written to her when he had to go and defend his homeland. Apart from the letters, she had taken up all the things he had given her.

The small penny he had found on their way to high school together. The shoe some old lady had once thrown at him-she still remember the twinkle in his eyes as he had given it to her, snickering. She had also taken up everything that he had borrowed, just for the sake of returning it to their rightful owners.

Parking the car in a slightly overcrowded lot, she got out of the car and walked up to the church door. A sudden force hit her mentally and she let out a small gasp, tears running down her face. Oh-he was dead. Her beloved Rococo was dead! She covered her face with a veil, trying not to display her tears to the large crowd.

She just couldn't believe it.

Suddenly she heard the trumpets ring out and the funeral bell ring. The flowers clutched tightly in her had fallen to the floor.

The preacher got up from the first row and stood up, looking grave.

"I shall now ask you all to stand up and bow your heads to pray-pray for the young soul which has been lost. Oh Lord," he continued, "may this young fellow's soul rest in peace. Now I wish that we all take a moment of silence in the memory of this young man, Rococo Urupa." Natsumi closed her eyes and tried to not sob out loud. He would want her to be strong.

"Now, can someone come up here and recite the death song" (**A/N: Now I have no idea what I'm typing….death song? Seriously? DEATH SONG?)**

Natsumi could feel her heart breaking as she heard the song. It was proof that he was dead. But he couldn't be! It had to be a bad dream. It was just a dream. She would wake up and then find out that it was all wrong. That he wasn't dead. Sobbing, she lumped into her seat.

The army men all raised their guns and fired one last time in the air. The bullets, which were fired in the air, felt like they were fired straight into her heart. Clutching her chest, she sobbed out loud, not caring who saw her. Oh why had he left her? Why had he gone? Didn't he know that she didn't function at all without him? All of the dreams she had for the future were just gone up in smoke.

In the cemetery, as the lowered his coffin into the grave, she had another meltdown. She came forward and tossed a single black rose in his grave and walked away. She walked away from the crowd and deeper into the cemetery. She looked at different gave-stones, some new, some old and their faded dates. It suddenly occurred her for the first time that day; one day, Rococo's grave would also be just like one of these. It would also be a faded date and a head stone. Nothing else would remain of him.

"It's not fair!" she screamed into the air an collapsed there in a heap of sobs, "It's not fair, you weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to come back and then we were supposed to get married."

"Natsumi?" a voice called out uncertainly. She looked up and saw Endou Mamoru. He came forward and sat down next to her.

"You know," he began in a strange voice, "I think Rococo died a happy man." Natsumi stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? He stared at her silently for a few moments an then got up.

"Here," he said, holding out a hand for her, "Gettup." She sniffled before allowing him to help her up. Walking back to where everyone was, she heard whispers. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to shut them out.

"Poor girl, they were supposed to married this summer. They were engaged."

"Really Rika?"

"Yup. Have I ever been wrong Touko?"

"Poor darling. He's never coming back. I wonder how it would feel if Ichirouta-chan never came back."

"She has no one."

_They're wrong._ she thought, her eyes narrowing, _I'm not alone. I never will be. I have myself and that's all I need._

Maybe it was a dream after all. A bad dream. But even in her depressed and confused state, her mind didn't buy it. Forcing back her tears, she left the cemetery, stumbling and tripping over her own feet as she went.

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

Zonex: Mew ~ He's dead. Kill Aldeninny next.

Hibisha: -.-" Eh ~ Whatever. Please review people.


End file.
